


Boomerang Boi

by fuzzymoonbeam



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzymoonbeam/pseuds/fuzzymoonbeam
Summary: The gaang plays Among Us, Sokka fails miserably, Zuko's actually confident for once, and Toph's a queen.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka - Cyan  
> Katara - Blue  
> Zuko - Red  
> Mai - Black  
> Ty Lee - Pink  
> Aang - Yellow  
> Suki - Lime  
> Toph - Green
> 
> I wrote this at 2am sooooo excuse the errors lolz

"I HATE THIS GAME!" Sokka practically screamed in frustration as his character was stabbed to a pulp on the screen in front of him. He (not so gently) set his phone down on the table he was sitting at, and sighed. 

"HA better luck next time losers!" Toph gloated on their group call. "How's it feel to have a blind person be better at this game then you?"

There was a collective groan from Aang, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Azula, Sokka and Suki. 

"I'm done playing, have fun Zuzu." Sokka heard the click of Azula disconnecting from the call on his phone.

Sokka then picked his phone up from the table. "I'm still up for another round if you guys are." He wanted a chance to redeem himself, or more accurately, show everyone how being the imposter is really done.

Katara was the first to answer. "Yes! As long as we can increase the kill cool down, that was so op, no offence Toph."

Sokka could hear the smirk from Toph's voice. "Can't handle the pressure now can we?"

Sokka rolled his eyes as Katara argued back. "You wish."

Zuko cut off Toph's response. "Are we starting?"

~~~

The gaang spawned in the cafeteria, around the emergency meeting table. Sokka was a crewmate (unfortunately), and watched as Katara and Ty Lee ran down, Suki ran down, Mai walked right, then Toph and Aang also walked right. Zuko stood for a moment, acting a little sus to Sokka, but then ran down, following Katara and Suki into the hallway leading to admin. Sokka followed, not wanting to be caught alone. 

Sokka entered admin, and walked over to the card swipe. He was ridiculously good at it, his card being accepted first swipe. He watched as Zuko was still standing there after he was done. Over the phone, Sokka heard the sound of his card being declined.

"This stupid... thing... JUST LET ME SWIPE MY CARD." Sokka burst into a fit of laughter as he heard Zuko continue to struggle to swipe his card. "UGGGG."

Sokka moved from Zuko's raging at the card swipe to the wires in the hallway. Quickly fixing them, he wandered further down to fix the storage wires as well. Connecting the red wire to the other red wire, the blue wire to the frayed blue wire, and the pink wire to the next pink wire. Sokka was almost done when a dead body was reported. 

Sokka sighed. _You've got to be kidding me._

Mai was reported dead by Suki.

"Where?" Sokka, Aang, Katara and Toph asked in unison.

"In nav." Suki responded.

"Well Zuko's safe, that's all I know." Sokka cleared all suspicions of himself and Zuko. One of Sokka's favorite thing about this game is playing detective. He thought back to when the game first started, and tried to remember who went where. Aang, Toph and Mai all went right to navigation, weapons and oxygen. Sokka didn't see Katara, Ty Lee or Suki when he ran down to admin, so he thinks that makes them sus as well as the other two. 

Katara cut through his thoughts when she asked, "did you see anyone?"

"No..." Suki answered. 

"So skip?" She offered.

"Skip." They all agreed on not voting anyone out with no proof. 

The game continued, and Sokka followed Zuko down again into storage. Sokka stopped at the entrance, while Zuko ran all the way down. Sokka picked up fixing the wires where he had left off. When he finished connecting the wires, he ran down to find where Zuko went. Not seeing him anywhere, Sokka gave up and ran to navigation where the last task of fixing the wires are. On the way there, he finds Aang's severed body sitting in the hallway. Sokka slams the report button. 

The familiar _where?_ rang out from Katara, Suki and Zuko on the call. 

"In the hallway above shields," Sokka answered.

"Did you see anyone?" Suki asked him.

"Nope. I know Zuko's safe, so I'm sus of Katara and Toph."

Toph snorted. "Sokka, I'm dead."

"Oh... skip?" Sokka asked.

"Skip." They all agreed.

The last few tasks Sokka had to do were in electrical. Sokka usually put them off until he absolutely _had_ to do them, and he didn't have any more tasks to do besides the ones in electrical. Glancing around him, Sokka casually walked down the familiar hallways that led to electrical. He got more and more nervous the closer he got, like the imposter was going to spring out when he walked around a corner. On the way there however, the oxygen depletion alarm went off. Sokka sprung into action, and turned around. He hurried to admin where he haphazardly typed in the code written on the sticky note. When he was done, the alarm went off, signifying that both the codes were typed in. Not even a minute later, a dead body was reported. 

Suki's body was found by Zuko.

"Where?" Sokka asked. 

"Caf," Zuko answered. 

"Hmm ok. Where was everyone?"

"Oxygen." Answered both Katara and Zuko. 

"Where were you Sokka?" Katara asked. "I saw Zuko but not you."

"I was in admin... Wait so who's left?" Sokka tried to pick who he thought was the imposter.

"There's Zuko, Ty Lee and I left besides you." Katara answered.

Sokka pondered for a moment. Ty Lee was suspiciously quiet, but he supposed she might be on mute which happens a lot. Her family is quite large, which makes a lot of background noise, and Ty Lee hates to have one of her siblings yelling to be heard by the gaang. Not drawing any conclusions, he offers "skip?"

"Skip." Katara and Zuko answer.

They all press skip and no one was ejected. 

Sokka really needs to get to the tasks in electrical if he wants to have a shot at winning. He makes a slight detor, not going directly to electrical, but instead going around past the engines and the reactor. By this point in the game, Sokka was used to traveling alone. It still unnerved him the closer he got to electrical however. Pausing at the door, he sighed. Sokka then walked in.

What he saw was definitely not what he expected. He glanced in and saw Katara with a bloody knife in her hand, standing over Ty Lee's severed corpse. Sokka screamed, and Katara jumped into action. She chased Sokka for a few seconds before turning around, venting, and then slamming on the emergency meeting button.

"What...?" Zuko asked, clueless to what has just happened.

Sokka was still screaming, and Katara sighed. "Give him a moment. I just saw him vent."

Sokka continued screaming. "KATARA I SAW YOU KILL TY LEE IN ELECTRICAL!"

Katara paused, then said, "what? You're breaking up."

Sokka continued to rant, spewing about how Katara was the imposter. 

Zuko sighed. "Sokka, bud, I can't hear you. But what Katara says sounds legit. Sorry."

Sokka stopped yelling. "Zuko, you gotta believe me! It's not me it's Katara!"

Sokka heard a beep, signifying that Katara has voted. "Sorry Sokka..."

"Noooo c'mon Zuko! You gotta believe me! After everything we've been through?" _Ok that was a little overkill, but desperate times calls for desperate measures._ "I could've killed you so many times before but I didn't!"

Sokka heard the beep and knew he was done for. Wailing, Sokka pressed skip vote and watched as Katara and Zuko's icons lined up under his name. Sokka's screen flashed to a dark one, and his character floated across the screen.

boomerang boi was not The Imposter.

"Now do you believe me?!!" Sokka raged.

Katara laughed as her character showed up on the screen as The Imposter and as the winner of the game. 

Aang, Toph, Suki, and Mai unmuted themselves. They had a rule that when they died, the person had to mute themselves to keep it fair. It was set into place after a few rage moments from someone, not naming names, _Sokka_ , yelled out who the imposter was.

Toph flatly congratulated Katara on a good game, and Aang gushed about how convincing Katara was. 

Sokka, ever the dramatic one, pouted. "I'm honestly a little disappointed about your lack of faith in me Zuko..."

Zuko's voice cut through Aang's rambling. "It's just a game Sokka."

"But you don't trust me." Sokka frowned.

"How about I trust you with picking out where we're going out to eat tonight?" Zuko's voice came unsteady and questioningly though the phone.

Sokka blinked twice, not sure if he heard correctly. "What?"

Everyone stopped talking, and after a moment, Zuko's voice called to him again. "Do you... want to go out with me?"

_This can't be happening... Is this real? Am I going delirious? Did I hear him correctly???_

"Sokka?"

"YES! I mean," Sokka cleared his throat. "Yes I'll go out with you."

The call was quiet for a moment before Toph's yelling was heard. "HA YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS TWINKLE TOES!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka sat down on his couch. He had invited Zuko over, and Aang was at Katara's like always, so his apartment was empty besides the two of them. Sokka expected the two of them to be awkward for the first few weeks like it had been when he dated Suki, but he thought things now were never better between himself and Zuko. 

They had just gotten back from dinner and a walk in the park. They both bonded over their love of the outdoors. Sokka loved the freedom, while Zuko adored the sense of security it provided.

Sokka filled the silence between the two of them with a suggestion of what to do. "So how about we play Among Us? I can call the rest of the gaang and we could play again."

Zuko nodded and fished out his phone from his pocket. "Sounds good to me." He then sat down on the couch next to Sokka.

Sokka automatically brought his feet up and rested his legs on Zuko's lap. He then called the gaang. 

Katara was the first to pick up. "What is it Sokka?"

Sokka waited a moment as the rest of the gaang answered the call then asked, "I was wondering if-"

Katara cut him off. "-No Sokka, for the last time. You can't eat 19g of sugar because the lethal dose when googled is 20g."

"What? That's not- HEY IT WAS ONE TIME!" Sokka heard Zuko start laughing. Sokka turned to Zuko beside him and gasped. "ITS NOT FUNNY THAT WAS A SERIOUS QUESTION!"

Zuko quieted down but a small smile remained. "That's rough buddy."

Sokka huffed. "_Anyways_ I was wondering if you guys wanted to play Among Us."

Toph jumped in. "Um yes? Is that even a question?"

Sokka snorted. "Guess not."

Azula hosted the game this time. "Join my game. The code is ..."

~~~

The gaang spawned into the waiting area and Sokka gasped as his character appeared as the color brown.

"WHAT?! WHO TOOK MY COLOR?!" Sokka stomped around the room and immediately found who stole the cyan color. _Azula._ "SERIOUSLY? Zukoooooo your sister stole my color."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Nope."

"What? Help me get it back! She's your sister, not mine. She will listen to you not me."

Zuko shook his head no. "Nope. Nuh-uh. You're on your own."

Azula's voice came through the phone. "I would listen to him if I were you."

Sokka frowned. _Seriously???_ He laid back on the couch, accepting his defeat.

Katara, his savior, shuffled to the computer to customize her color. "Here Sokka, I'll be purple."

Sokka jumped up and scrambled on the screen to the computer. "Thank you!!!"

Toph snorted. "Start the game, twinkle toes!"

~~~

The gaang spawned into the cafeteria, and immediately dispersed. Sokka may or may not have glanced over at Zuko's screen and saw he was a crewmate. Opening his map, Sokka saw three marks in electrical.

Sokka nudged Zuko with his foot. "Hey Zuko, wanna go to electrical with me?"

Zuko squinted at Sokka for a second, probably determining if he should be suspicious of Sokka, but then shrugged. "Sure."

Sokka smiled to himself knowing he now has backup if he were to die in electrical. The two enter, do all of the tasks in electrical with a little hiccup on the circle spinning one from Zuko, then leave. 

Sokka ends up following Zuko around, doing his tasks then accompanying Zuko to do his. Azula, being the annoying person she is, set every person to have 9 tasks. What was even more annoying was the fact that the player speed was over 2x. Sokka groaned in frustration as he zipped by his task, yet again. 

A full 5 minutes went by, and Sokka was starting to get very suspicious. He hasn't seen anyone's dead body, and no meetings were called. The Imposter might be clutching like Azula did that one time where she killed everyone in one room, but Sokka watched as he passed by everyone in the halls.

A few minutes later, Mai called a group meeting. 

Katara called out, "what?"

"Aang's the imposter," she said flatly.

Aang gasped dramatically. "Whaaaaaaat? Ok you got me." He laughed sheepishly.

Sokka supposed it made sense. Aang's never been the imposter before, and Sokka knows he wouldn't hurt a fly, even if his life was on the line. 

Toph was the first to vote. "Mk bye Twinke Toes!!"

The rest of the group then voted Aang out.

. . + . . +  
\+ . + . . +  
flying bison was The Imposter.  
. . + . . +  
\+ . + . . +  


"Sorry Aang," Sokka heard Katara say through the call.

Aang, as positive as ever, said "it's ok!"

~~~

The gaang spawned in the cafeteria yet again. Sokka didn't even get a chance to leave the circle before Aang slammed down on the emergency meeting button. 

Aang didn't allow the others to ask why he slammed the button before he said, "guys it's me again. I'm the imposter."

"Awww. You'll be a crewmate for sure next time then!" Ty Lee offered.

If Sokka was being honest, he forgot she was there. The group call went quiet after that as they all voted poor Aang out.

. . + . . +  
\+ . + . . +  
flying bison was The Imposter.  
. . + . . +  
\+ . + . . +  


~~~

"Third times a charm, am I right?"

Sokka took pride in himself as he watched everyone flood out of the cafeteria. There was no emergency meeting by Aang, so he called it a win.

Sokka was a crewmate himself, so he first walked to admin to swipe his card. He beamed at himself as he, yet again, got the card accepted first swipe.

Zuko frowned. "I still don't know how you always do that."

Sokka glanced around, being secretive. "Between you and me, I think it likes me."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Electrical?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes at Zuko, but then gave in. "Sure."

Sokka waited for Zuko at the door of electrical. Once he saw the familiar red figure of Zuko's character, he then stepped inside the room. The two immediately stumbled upon Katara's dead body. 

Zuko reported the body. 

"Where?" Suki asked.

Sokka answered. "Electrical."

"Any sus?"

"Nope."

"Skip?"

"Yep."

They all skipped; no one was ejected. 

Sokka and Zuko went to electrical again, and this time they survived without any issues. A few people, including Suki, Toph and Aang, popped in as well and did a task while they were there. A few minutes went by before Ty Lee's body was found in o2. There was no sus, so no one was ejected. 

After that meeting, Sokka and Zuko parted ways to do tasks on their own. 

Sokka blew a kiss to Zuko as they separated. "Bye babe~"

Zuko, not expecting that, choked on his tea. "What?"

Sokka smirked at him. "I said bye." Sokka then grinned as he watched Zuko sputter and ultimately flush. Too caught up with messing with Zuko, Sokka didn't notice he was being followed by a yellow figure. When he reached navigation to chart a course, he heard the door seal behind him. It trapped him in with Aang.

_Uh-oh_

Sokka started panicking. "Haha... me and my best buddy Aang... best buddies..." Sokka took a deep breath. _Its probably someone messing with him right? There's no way... There's no way he's the imposter..._

Sokka screamed as his figure on screen was shot down by Aang's. He watched sadly as Aang vented, and the doors opened, revealing a room that was empty except for his dead body. Sokka quickly muted himself before he gave away who the imposter was. 

"THAT LITTLE FUCKING BRAT!"

Zuko raised an eye at him, but didn't interrupt Sokka's ranting. 

"I HATE THIS GAME!"

After Sokka's death, the round was over pretty quickly. Or maybe Sokka was just so done with the game, he wasn't paying much attention anymore. Aang isolated, separated groups, then killed them. 

When the round was over, Toph seemed equally as pissed as Sokka was. "What the hell was that?!"

Aang sounded sheepish over the phone. "Sorry... I felt bad about being the imposter the third time in a row so I had Katara play for me..."

Zuko groaned. "Really?"

Toph huffed. "Well you certainly fouled me."

Katara apologized. "Sorry guys..."

Sokka snorted. "Who are you kidding, you'll take any chance you can get at being the imposter!"

Katara snapped back. "Not true! I was helping Aang!"

"Oh sureeeee."

"It's true!!!"

"Uh huh."

Katara stuck her tongue out and made noise so Sokka knew she was going it. 

"Real mature Katara, real mature."

Katara sighed. "Why do I even bother talking to you?"

Sokka got defensive. "Hey you're the one who started it!"

Katara gasped. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

Katara's voice rose to a shout over the calk. "I was so not the one who started it!"

Zuko put his phone down, then grabbed Sokka's out of his hands and set it beside Zuko's. Sokka's response to Katara died in his throat as Zuko pulled Sokka towards him. Sokka felt heat rush to his face as Zuko snuggled against Sokka's side. Sokka opened his arm to let Zuko fully cuddle against his side, then wrapped it around Zuko, letting it rest on Zuko's side.

Katara's voice spooked both Sokka and Zuko. "Sokka?"

Sokka flushed, forgetting that he hadn't hung up on the gaang's group call yet. "Oh.. Right.. Uhh... Talk to you later?" Sokka stammered, then lunged for his phone and hung up.

Setting it back down on the table, he then turned back to Zuko. 

"Wanna..." Zuko yawned. "Watch a movie?"

Sokka smiled fondly at Zuko. It were times like this where he thought Zuko was so adorable. He seemed so relaxed, he allowed his shoulders and facial features to relax a little. 

"What?" Zuko smiled back at Sokka. 

Sokka shook his head. "Nothing." Sokka relaxed back onto the couch and opened up his arms for Zuko to lay in. Zuko curled up against Sokka, and Sokka started running his fingers through Zuko's hair. 

A few moments later, Sokka heard Zuko's breath even out. He planted a small kiss atop of Zuko's head, then eventually nodded off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but I am ridiculously good at the card swipe task. It's so funny to see the people that I play with fail while I'm flipping the phone upside down and it still accepting the card lol

**Author's Note:**

> Comment y'alls colors I'm pink :)


End file.
